Love: The Ultimate Battlefield
by MoogleBrains
Summary: Roy reflects on his life with Riza has he rushes to rescue her, as well as Fuery, from Gluttony.


**A/N:** First Story up on here! WOOO! I'm excited :D

Anyway, first off, I own nothing.

All belongs to Hiromu Arakawa!

Next, I hope you really enjoy this Royai one shot. :3

And last thing, yes this story is posted else where. That would be _my_ Livejournal. So no saying I copied this!

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

No response.

"Elizabeth!"

Yet again, not another response. All the Colonel could hear were the shots of gunfire and rubble falling down in the background. He was beginning to worry. He had sent the Lieutenant out to watch over Havoc and Barry in the mission to help the Fugitive, Maria Ross, escape from prison. All he could remember was the Lieutenant saying that she had a "customer to attend to" and then that was it. What was happening over there?

His eyes widened as he recalled the night that his best friend, Lt. Colonel Hughes, was murdered. Hughes had contacted him from an outside phone line but when the Colonel picked up, he never once did hear Hughes voice. Now he wasn't hearing his own Lieutenant's voice.

He hung up his phone and rushed out of the room. His heart was pounding against his chest as he ran down the halls of headquarters. She couldn't be dead; she just couldn't. She was not to die before he did. He had promised that to himself about all of his subordinates, but specifically she wasn't to die. They had both made a promise and he wasn't about to let that be broken. None the less, he made a promise to his master that he would watch over her for the rest of his life. He wasn't about to let _that_ be broken either.

He rushed into his car and started to head for the watch tower. He could see it in the distance but he knew it would take some time to get there. "I hope I make it there in time," he thought to himself.

As he continued to drive, his thoughts were clouding up a bit slightly; his concentration going elsewhere. He remembered the day when his master died, right there in his arms. He held him close as his master's daughter walked in, gazing upon the sight. A single tear was running down his eyes, but it slightly saddened him a bit to see that she wasn't shedding her own. He had to admit though, she was a strong woman, but deep down he knew she was suffering now.

He remembered when she showed him the tattoo on her back right after her father's death. He remembers sitting in the chair of his office, staring straight at the Lieutenant. He watched as she slowly unbuttoned her uniform jacket, the material falling off her shoulders and then down to the floor. He could feel his body tense up as he shifted a bit in his chair while his eyes were still fixed onto her. Slowly, she turned around and clasped her hands around the hem of her black shirt, pulling it up over her head and then pulled it close to her chest. He tried so hard not to blush as he reached into his desk and pulled out his little notebook, looking at her tattoo to try and decipher it. After about an hour of deciphering, she heard a crash come from behind her. She turned around and found him on the floor holding onto his head as his body shook. Putting her shirt back on, she made her way to his side and gathered him up in her arms. She knew this would happen if he had deciphered it all. The secrets of Flame Alchemy are not that great and it could make any flame alchemist go mad. She closed her eyes and hugged him close to her. They both stayed like that until he had finally passed out asleep, right in her arms.

He remembered the war of Ishval; though that memory was on he could never forget no matter how hard he tired. He remembered reuniting with her on the battlefield before the briefing with Kimblee. He could tell that the war was taking its toll on her too. He could see it in her eyes. He watched as she fell to her knees, rambling on about the ways of the alchemist. He remembered her saying that she always believed that alchemy was supposed to be something that was to help people and make the lives of others easier and to make dreams come true. As she looked up at him, just the look in her eyes made him want to fall to his own knees and wrap his arms around her, hugging her close as she said "Why is alchemy being used to kill when it's supposed to help people?"

He then remembered something that he regretted but it was her wish, so he could find no other way but to comply. The moment he had to burn part of her tattoo. She pleaded and begged for him to burn it. She wanted to be released from her father's burden; to be more independent. He stared down at her long and hard, giving her a sorrowful look. He didn't want to do it. He couldn't do it. Though he didn't like to, he could handle burning people, such as the Ishvalans, but to burn _her_, let's just say that he possibly would feel a hell of a load of guilt to burn her. Yet, he had to comply. He was lucky that he knew how to control his flames. He'd have to burn her but at least his flames would not hurt her too much. He watched as she, once again in front of him, removed the top of her uniform, revealing the tattoo. Kneeling beside her, he pressed his shaky right hand on her left shoulder. He listened to her scream as the flames engulfed on his hand. He could hear the sound of her skin sizzle under his hand, putting a painful sting in his chest as a frown formed on his face. He watched as she passed out and fell back against his chest. He gasped a bit, a slight blush blooming over his cheeks as he slowly reached for her jacket and wrapped it around her, as well as wrapping his own arms around her. Picking her up gently, he walked to the infirmary with her cradled in his arms.

He felt his car come to a stop and he was brought back to reality, staring straight ahead as an old couple walked passed his car. Blinking, he looked around and noticed that he was parked right beside the watch tower.

"Finally!" He rushed out of his car and made his way inside. He ran up the long, spiraling stairs, trying to make his way up to the very top. Though he never really did believe in God, he prayed that he wasn't too late. They've been through so much together and he wasn't about to let it all go down the drain. He may be a thirty year old man, but he was still young and so was she. They still had a whole life ahead of him. He ran and ran, and he could see the light of the outside get closer as he continued to make his way.

When he reached the top, he could see Fuery and Black Hayate, both fighting the big Homunculus. His heart raced as he noticed that she was not in sight but once he made his way to the entry way he could see the blonde beauty in front of him. He sighed in relief and then quickly got serious again. Outstretching his arm, he snapped his fingers and a huge gust of flame ignited and engulfed the Homunculus. Yet, again he sighed in relief.

"Wow, perfect timing, Colonel! Thanks for saving us."

Roy nodded in acknowledgment and looked over at Riza. He could see that her hands were balled into fist. She soon turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. He gulped and took a step back. He knew he was in for it.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Riza yelled at the top of her lungs. "You're safety is the number one top priority! You go around and sticking yourself in everything that could endanger your life."

"Okay, okay, I get it! I'm an idiot!" Roy snorted, trying to regain his hearing. Riza closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Come on. We need to get going, before he regenerates." He said, making his way back down the stairs. She followed close behind him, keeping her distance slightly. Her glance went back and forth between the Colonel and the stairs. Sure, he was upset that he put his life in front of hers and Fuery's. She wanted him so much to become the next Führer, and bring peace to the land but he wouldn't be able to do that if he was dead. Yet, something deep inside her made her want to smile endlessly at the thought of him saving her.

"Colonel."

Roy stopped and turned his attention to her. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, he found himself pinned up against the wall. He looked down to see Riza right up against him, her hands clenched to his uniform as she pressed her body up against him. She buried her face in his chest and muttered just a simple, yet wonderful phrase.

"Thank you."

Blinking a few times as a bright red shade loomed over his face, he smiled wide and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. His heart was still pounding but it wasn't the frantic kind of pounding like before. This one was more calmer; almost like his heart was ready to pound out of his chest and fly away. He liked this kind of beating, and he knew she could feel it. He could feel her lips curve into a perfect smile.

Fuery looked down from on top the stairs, smiling softly down at the two as he caught site of them. It wasn't hard to figure out that the two cared for each other, even if they didn't do anything. You was vividly written on their faces every time they looked at each other. He looked down at Hayate, who barked happily at him.

"Yeah. I agree Hayate. No matter how much they argue, they really are meant for each other."


End file.
